herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-C
Trina "'Hi-C" Parker '''is an Anti-Heroine from the 2016 action-comedy film ''Keanu She is portrayed by Tiffany Haddish. Description When a Mexican Drug Cartel Facility is gunned down by two mysterious assassins named the "Allentown Boys" they kill everyone inside, (including the boss King Diaz.) They than try and take the (formerly named Iglesias.) But when Police and S.W.A.T team arrive they are distracted, thus loosing the kitten. Meanwhile Rell is dumped by his girlfriend and in a fit of despair, he finds a kitten mysteriously delivered at his doorstep, and names it Keanu. Clarence soon arrives to have a pep-talk with Rell and he meets the kitten as well. Some time later as Clarence's wife and daughter leave town, he spent time with Rell where they go and see a Liam Neelson movie, When Rell goes home he discovers his house has been burglarized and Keanu kidnapped. When they go to Rell's neighbor Hulka he tells them that the 17th street Blips may have done it. When they go to the local strip club, Rell convinces Clarence to adopt a gangsta - like personality.They than identify themselves as "Tectonic" and "Shark Tank", There they meet Hi-C along with Trunk, Stitches, Smoke and Bud. Although Hi-C is skeptical of there fake gangsta-like personality, she takes them to meet the gangs leader Cheddar. After a brief conversation, whom he mistakes them for the Allentown Boys, it is revealed that Cheddar has stolen Keanu, and renamed him "New Jack". Rell asks for the cat but Cheddar refuses to give him up, and instructs them to a drug deal, a new drug called "Holy-Shit". Rell and Hi-C go and make the deal, while Clarence and the other gangsters wait in the van. When they enter the mansion it is revealed that the dealer is a crazed Anna Faris, who is somewhat reluctant to give them the cash after taking the drugs. She than pulls out a Katana, threatening them but she is only joking. Next she wants to Truth or Dare, in which she asks Hi-C a Truth "What was the craziest thing you ever done". She responds by saying that her sister's boyfriend cheated on her so she cut off his penis. She than asks Rell the same thing in which he responds by saying that he cut off twice as many penises she did, Anna impressed gives him $300.00. She ask Hi-C another dare in which she dares her to kill Rell, and she will give her $100,000.00. Hi-C gets up and points a gun at him while Rell begging for his life pleads for her to stop, after hesitation she hits Anna with the pistol and murders all of the women inside. They than take the cash and leave. When they get back to the strip club, Rell tries to explain to Clarence what had happened but is cut off multiple times. He than has a talk with Hi-C calling her a murderer and a sociopath, he tells her that she reminds him of Nala from The ''Lion King. ''After a brief moment he tries to kiss her but she abruptly stops him. After Rell and Clarence escape and "kill" the Allentown Boys with the assistance of Keanu, and try to escape to the strip club they are ambushed by the Blips who come to take back Keanu, Cheddar arrives and has gagged Hulka in his trunk Cheddar than orders them to kill Hulka but they refuse, thus giving up their true identities. Hi-C has appeared to have betrayed them as she holds them at gunpoint along with the rest of the gang. Cheddar forces them to attend a meeting with the Mexican Cartels at a mansion the following day, they meet King Diaz's cousin Bacon, after they demand "Iglesias" Cheddar refuses thus starting a shootout between the gangs. After a series of mishaps they to rescue Keanu from Bacon on foot so they hijack his car. Rell who doesn't have a drivers licence drives anyway after the chase Bacon crashes sending him flying at a house. Bacon gets back up but is ran over, although he is officially killed by the enraged Blips, Hi-C is revealed to be a police officer as she orders everyone to drop their guns. Cheddar tries to shoot her but she shoots him in the head killing him. Hi-C has another talk with Rell revealing that Faris and the other women were in on the whole operation and are still alive. She tells the men that they still will go to jail for there crimes, and she will go on a date with Rell. When she visits Rell in jail six months later she has been taking care of Keanu and tells him that he is suffering from a rare disease saying he will stay a kitten. Personality Hi-C being the only woman in the 17th Street Blips gang is known for being ruthless, she is also shown to be sociopathic as she shot Anna Faris and the other women, she felt little to no remorse. Although she does have a heart as she redeemed herself in the end by helping rescue Keanu all along. Trivia * It is unknown where she had gotten her nickname from but it is assumed that it comes from the friut juice-flavored drink of the same name. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mature Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Female